Hearth of the darkness
by Degrizi monster
Summary: Kegelapan dalam hati Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan merubahnya menjadi seorang yang sangat dingin."Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Naruto"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**Author : Degrizi monster**

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

TAP TAP TAP TAP !

Suara deru langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan lantai sebuah lorong terdengar begitu cepat, seperti ada yang ia kejar dan terkesan sangat buru-buru. Menyingkirkan beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan sangat kasar , pria itu lebih terkesan arogan dari biasanya .

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kemari?" Tanya pria itu cepat setelah membuaka pintu ruangan Hokage yang tadi mencarinya.

"Ada misi yang harus kau jalani dengan segera Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai patner team mu di team 7" Jawab seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage di desa Konoha ini.

"Lalu? Adakah hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan? " Tanya Naruto lagi yang sepertinya tidak sabar ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hanya menunggu kehadiran dua rekanmu untuk membicarakan tentang misi ini " Tsunade bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih sebuah kertas untuk diserahkan pada Naruto. "Ini misi rank S, kau harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya lalu kembali duduk.

Naruto mengamati kertas itu dengan serius. Sebuah misi pengintaian markas Orochimaru di desa Otogakure. "Aku terima" Ujar Naruto yang terkesan sangat dingin membuat Tsunade menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

CLEK !

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama?" Tanya seorang pria dan wanita yang baru saja membuka pintu ruangan Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

" Ada sebu-"

" Misi pengintaian markas Orochimaru di perbatasan desa Otogakure" Cekat Naruto cepat sebelum Tsunade melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap Naruto heran, sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade yang heran melihat cara bicara Naruto yang ketus.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban. Naruto malah membalikan badannya dan melenggang pergi keluar ruangan Tsunade begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Gumam Tsunade dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan menggebraknya dengan keras, matanya menyapu seisi ruangan tempat ia tinggal. Rapih, padahal sewaktu dia pergi tempat ini begitu berantakan.

" Na-naruto-kun, su-sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang gadis yang baru muncul dari dapur. "Aku sudah siapkan semangkuk ramen dan air panas untuk Naruto-kun mandi" Lanjutnya.

Tak mengabaikan ucapan gadis tersebut, Naruto malah langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan membuka seluruh pakaian ninja-nya.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku sudah siapkan ramen dan air panas" Ulang gadis itu lagi, barangkali Naruto tidak mendengar ucapannya yang terlalu pelan.

Naruto melirik sinis kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping dinding dapur, menatapnya tajam seperti melihat seorang musuh. "Pulanglah" Ucap Naruto cepat.

" Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, aku-"

"Pulang! Kau hanya menggangguku Hinata! Kalau kau masih punya otak, tinggalkan aku sekarang!" Seru Naruto dengan dingin, tanpa beranjak dari posisinya sedikitpun.

Dengan kecewa, Hianta meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Hinata tidak sedikitpun berfikir negatif pada Naruto, mungkin dia lelah setelah menjalani misinya hari ini. Hanya itu yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang, tak ada yang lain.

"Cih! Pengganggu!" Rutuk Naruto dalam hati, sejak pertemuan tiga hari lalu dengan _Kurama _dalam tubuhnya, yaitu Kyubi, sikap Naruto mendadak berubah drastis. Tidak ada lagi ocehan cerewet dari mulutnya, tingkah konyolnya, bahkan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya saja tidak, ini benar-benar perbahan yang sangat drastis.

"Aku benci semua orang!" Umpat Naruto sambil mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat, semua perkataan Kyubi masih saja terngiang di kepalanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Ada dentuman kuat dari dalam tubuh Naruto, seketika itupun Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan begitu gelap. Air membanjiri kakinya sebatas mata kaki. Lalu ia dengar sebuah geraman keras dari ujung sana, membuatnya berlari kencang untuk mengetahui suara siapa itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga bocah!" Seru seseorang dari balik jeruji raksaksa di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memicingkan matanya, karena gelap ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto sambil menengok kesegala arah.

SRALAPH !

Seketika itupun kegelapan di sekitar Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit terang karena ada lilin-lilin kecil yang tiba-tiba menyala. Dan terlihat jelaslah mahluk apa yang ada di hadapannya, seekor monster rubah berekor sembilan yang sedang tersegel di dalam jeruji besi.

"Kyubi!"

"Hahahahaha!" Tawa Kyubi dengan lantang. "Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut dengan kehadiranku?!" Timpal Kyubi sambil menyeringai licik.

"Aku tidak terkejut padamu bodoh! Aku hanya Terkejut karena, kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada disini?" Jawab Naruto yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Hmmm baiklah, ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu." Ujar Kyubi dengan suara geraman keras miliknya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kembali menatap Kyubi.

"Ini tentang perasaan orang-orang padamu. Aku fikir setelah kemenanganmu pada aliansi shinobi ke-4, membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu kembali membencimu Naruto. Kembali menganggapmu sebagai anak yang diremehkan dan tak bisa apa-apa" Jawab Kyubi dengan lantang.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Sekarang semua orang telah mengakui keberadaanku, mereka tidak mungkin membenciku lagi. Mereka tau akan kekuatanku, bahkan kekuatanmu, jadi apa alasan mereka untuk kembali membenciku hah?" Naruto melangakahkan kakinya mendekati Kyubi, untuk memastikan kalimat bodoh apa lagi yang akan Kyubi lontarkan untuknya.

"Mengerti apa kau bocah! Mereka hanya menganggap dirimu itu sebagai mesin perang yang hanya dibutuhkan dalam keadaan mendesak! Setelah kemenanganmu dari para Uchiha itu, mereka akan mencampakanmu! Betapa bodohnya kau bisa semudah itu tertipu oleh mereka yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menganggapmu ada. Mereka hanya memanfaat-kanmu Naruto! ME-MAN-FA-AT-KAN! " Tegas Kyubi terutapa pada setiap penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto menyeringai kecil, menatap Kyubi dengan tatapan maklum. "Sudahlah Kyubi, kau jangan terus bercanda. Haha, bualanmu itu seperti anak kecil saja, hal buruk seperti itu hanya ada dalam pikiranmu saja. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh" Balas Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau ingin bukti?!" Tantang Kyubi dengan mantap dan Naruto hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan betapa bodohnya dirimu!" Serunya.

Dengan sekali jentikan tangan Kyubi, Naruto sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Namun tempat itu tak asing bagi Naruto, karena tempat itu adalah tempatnya dulu, ketika Nauto masih dijauhi orang-orang. Yaitu, ayunan di halaman belakang sekolah akademi.

Satu persatu orangpun muncul dari sebuah gerbang putih, semuanya datang, semua teman-temannya datang. Namun mereka datang dengan tatapan berbeda, mereka menatap Naruto penuh benci, penuh emosi, dan penuh dengan intimidasi. Ini bukan seperti yang Naruto inginkan, bahkan Naruto mempercayai ini, sebuah ilusi yang dibuat Kyubi.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ada apa dengan kalian? Katakan padaku teman-teman, sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Heh!" Kiba memutar bolah matanya, lalu berkata, "Ada apa dengan kami? Bukankah kau sudah tau kami semua membencimu?! Bahkan kami tidak pernah menganggapmu ada Naruto! Dan apa tadi, teman? Cih! Sejak kapan kami pernah menganggapmu sebagai teman, kau hanyalah monster penghancur yang kami perlukan untuk memenangkan perang, untuk memenangkan misi agar negara api ini maju, selain itu, kau hanyalah anak dengan kekuatan monster yang tidak berguna dan di benci seluruh warga desa! Kau hanya anak buangan Uzumaki!" Jawab Kiba dengan sorotan mata yang menusuk, membuat pria pirang itu semakin mempercayai ilusi Kyubi.

"Sakura-chan, ke-"

"Cih! Apa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'? Itu sangat menjijikan! Aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, bahkan mengenalmu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku!" Seru Sakura mencekat kalimat Naruto dengan cepat, sambil menatap jijik pria itu.

Naruto menangkap sosok dengan mata lavender itu, gadis yang mencintainya, yang ia percaya tidak akan pernah membencinya, dan akan selalu mendukung apapun yang ia lakukan, kini malah menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, sorot mata yang Naruto tak ingin lihat seumur hidupnya lagi.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau juga akan membenciku?" Tanya Nauto lagi, dengan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"SANGAT!" Jawab Hinata dengan lantang, membuat Naruto yang tadinya merunduk, menengadahkan wajah kearahnya, "Dulu memang aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, tapi kau tidak pernah membalasnya, kau selalu menganggapku sebatas teman seperguruan, dan hal itu yang membuat rasa cinta itu hilang dan berubah menjadi benci. Kau yang membuat hatiku sakit Naruto! Tak sepantasnya aku menaruh rasa padamu!" Timpal Hinata dengan penuh kebencian, tak ada embel-embel 'kun' saat dia menyebutkan nama Naruto, bahkan di tak ragu untuk memberikan sorotan kebenciannya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyadarinya Hinata, namun, kau adalah seorang putri, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa. Aku terlalu takut kau dan keluargamu tak akan menerimaku" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan air mata yang hampir menetes dari matanya.

"Alasan! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari itu! Aku sangat membencimu Naruto!" Balas Hinata dengan sangat lantang.

"Kau," Naruto menemukan Gaara yang berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, dengan tatapan yang sama kearahnya, "Bukankah kau juga seorang Jincuriki? Tapi kenapa kau juga menatap penuh benci kearahku!?" Pekik Naruto yang mulai habis kesabarannya, pemandangan ini, sudah merubah jalan pikirannya pada semua orang.

"Ingatlah Naruto, aku bukan seorang Jincuriki sekarang. Apa kau lupa kalau Shukaku sudah lama terpisah dari tubuhku! Bahkan manusia rendahan sepertimu tak ingat oleh hal yang kau tangani sendiri, heh! Tak berguna!" Jawab Gaara dingin.

Sekeras tenaga Naruto mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan kenyataan yang terjadi. Namun ilusi Kyubi terlalu kuat mempengaruhi pikiran Naruto yang sudah melayang entah kemana, dan bodohnya Naruto mempercayai ini semua karena kondisi yang memang sangat mendukung, karena tatapan orang-orang yang begitu membencinya kini datang lagi, datang untuk menghantui dirinya akan kebencian, menganggapnya sebagai anak yang sangat tidak berguna. Di sela itu semua, Kyubi sedang tertawa puas karena berhasih mempengaruhi Naruto, berhasil membuat kegelapan baru dalam hati Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lamunan Naruto seketika itupun terbuyarkan ketika ia merasakan ada dua buah cakra yang sangat ia kenal mendekat kearahnya, cakra Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sakura hendak menyentuh knop pintu apartemennya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, belum saja ia membuka pintu apartemen Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah mengajukan pertanyaan dari dalam. "Ini tentang misi yang di berikan Tsunade-sama Naruto, Beliau meminta kita harus berangkat sekarang karena keadaan sedang genting" Jawab Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya juga terheran-heran.

"Baiklah Haruno, tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar" Ujar Naruto cepat.

Setelah itu terdengan kucuran air dari dalam sana. Dia sedang mandi rupannya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto membuka pintu dan membuat dua orang dihadapannya terkejut dengan perubahan penampiilannya. Tak ada jaket orange-black yang selama ini dia gunakan, yang ada kini hanya sebuah seragam shinobi hitam dengan ikat kepala yang di ikatkan pada lengannya, sehingga membuat rambut pirang yang basah itu terurai bebas.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Pertanyaan itu tidak penting Uchiha, kita harus berangkat sekarang" Jawab Naruto dengan dinginnya, bahkan ia memanggil dua sahabatnya ini dengan nama marga, membuat keduanya semakin mengeryitkan dahi mereka.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang berlari lebih dulu. Disini Naruto terlihat memimpin perjalanan misi ini, ia terjaga di saat Sasuke dan Sakura tertidur pulas, bahkan ia selalu memantau keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa saling melirik melihat sikap Naruto, biasanya pria itu sangat berisik dan banyak omong, tapi sekarang ia terlihat sangan pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tepatnya tak ada satu patah katapun yang Naruto lontarkan ketika diperjalan.

Ketika sampai di tempat yang di tentukan, Sasuke mulai melakukan pengintaian. Dengan mata sharingannya, ia menjelajahi lokasi itu, terliat beberapa menara pengawas menjulang tinggi melingkari subuah bangunan, dengan beberapa mahluk buatan yang berjaga di setiap menara pengintai itu.

"Pintu masuk dia arah jam 2, segel peledak di sekeliling markas. Cih, pengaman yang sangat buruk bagi lagenda sanin seperti ular tua itu" Gumam Sasuke sambil terus melakukan pengamatan pada markas Orochimaru.

"Naruto jangan gegabah, sebaiknya kau tunggu di-" Perkataan Sasuke terpaksa harus ia telan mentah-mentah karena Naruto sudah menghilang entah kemana, hanya jejak asap putih yang Naruto tinggalkan bertanda ia sudah pergi.

"Dimana bocah ceroboh itu?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat gelengan pelan dari Sakura karena memang ia sedari tadi tengah mengamati peta dan tidak mengamati Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah ledakan hebat dari arah target pengintaian. Sasuke dan Sakura dengan cepat berlari menuju tempat tersebut. Hanya kepulan asap, sebuah cakra hitam dan puing-puing bangunan benteng yang sudah hancur berantakan dengan tubuh-tubuh manusia buatan dan beberapa penjaga yang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Misi kita sudah selesai" Seru seseorang dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang tadi menghilang sedang melemparkan dua jasad penjaga, matanya tidak terlihat biru maupun merah ketika ia tengah memakai chakra Kyubi, melainkan sorot mata hitam legam yang tak lama kemuadian kembali berubah netral menjadi biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe! Disini kita hanya diminta untuk mengintai, tidak ada perintah serangan yang di ajukan! Dasar bodoh!" Bentak Sasuke geram, kalau seperti ini, misi yang mereka jalani akan hancur berantakan dan semua yang sudah di rencanakan akan menjadi tidak berguna.

"Katakan saja terjadi kontak langsung saat kita sedang mengintai dan terpaksa melawan, mudah bukan. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh" Balas Naruto dengan wajah datar kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat terpaku, "Cepat pulang, aku sudah bosan" Lanjutnya kemudian langsung berlari mendahului perjalanan.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat acuh tak acuh terhadap perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke mengikuti langkah Naruto kemudian di ikuti Sakura tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Masalah apa yang menimpamu sehingga sifatmu berubah aneh seperti ini, aku sangat tidak mengerti.." Benak Sakura dalam hati.

**TOBECOUNTINUE**

**Halo? Ini cerita pertama Rizi :) Bagus tidak? Ini kepikiran waktu nonton Naruto road to ninja lho :) Semoga kalian nikmatin cerita ini ya! Rizi yakin cerita Rizi ini bakalan bagus banget kelanjutannya ! R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : NaruHina**

**Author : Degrizi monster**

**Warning:**

**OCC, Gaje, aneh, dll.**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE:::::**

**|HAPPY READING|**

**Chapter 2**

Sore hari ini langit terlihat sangat kelabu, seakan akan ada hujan yang turun. Tapi jika di perhatikan, awan kelabu ini sudah menyelimuti langit sejak siang tadi dan sampai sekarangpun belum turun hujan, hanya angin lembab yang sedari tadi berhembus membawa keheningan, keheningan di sebuah danau dengan seorang pria yang sedang termenung disana.

Pria itu menatap bayangannya pada biasan air danau yang tenang, menatap datar mata _shapire_ miliknya dengan tatapan dingin. Wajahnya yang dulu penuh keceriaan sekarang berubah menjadi wajah yang datar, tak berekpresi. Suaranya yang berisik sekarang hilang sudah menjadi senyap, karna hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jaket black-orange yang dulu setia melekat di badannyapun tergantikan oleh seragam shinobi berwarna hilam legam. Bahkan ikat kepala berlambangkan desanya, yang dulu sangat ia bangga-banggakan, sangat ia hargai, kini tersemat di lengan kananya, tak ada kebanggaan lagi yang ia bisa dapat dari lambang itu, maupun kebanggaannya sebagai ninja Konoha.

PLUP!

Bayangan pria itu dalam air seketika bergelombang ketika seseorang melemparkan batu kearahnya. Dengan datar pria itu berbalik, untuk melihat siapa yang melempar tadi.

"Un! Ternyata benar Naruto! Wah, penampilanmu sangat berbeda sehingga aku tidak bisa mengenalimu dari belakang" Seru seorang pria dengan bakaian hoddie dan seekor anjing putih di sampingnya. Inuzuka Kiba, dan Akamaru.

Pria yang di ajak bicara hanya menatapnya datar, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat bayangannya di atas air danau yang tenang.

"Guk! Guk!" Seru Akamaru sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Kiba sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak biasanya Naruto tidak meladeni ocehannya. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung membalas dan kemudian menjadi pertengkaran kecil, tapi ini? Tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Hoii! Kiba!" Teriak pria beralis tebal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee.

"Yo Lee! Ada apa?" Sahut Kiba sambil berlari kearah Lee berada lebih tinggi darinya. Karena tekstur danau ini melandai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Hari ini Shikamaru sedang berbaik hati, dia mengajak kita semua untuk makan daging asap. Tenang saja, Shikamaru akan meneraktir kita. Dan sekalian ajak Naruto juga" Jawab Lee dengan semangat.

Dengan cepat Kiba mengibaskan tanggannya, menyuruh Lee untuk mengikutinya mendekati Naruto.

"Coba kau sapa, dia aneh hari ini" Ujar Kiba seraya mendorong Lee untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Kau ingin ikut makan daging asap tidak? Ini Shikamaru yang traktir lho!" Seru Lee menepuk pundak Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto hanya diam, berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Lee bersama Kiba serta Akamaru. Tanpa sedikitpun menyahuti ajakan Lee tadi.

Kedua orang itu di buat bingung seketika, apa lagi saat berpapas muka dengan Naruto. Mata blue _shapire_ Naruto yang biasanya sebiru laut, kini terlihat sedikit redup dan kusam.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Lee pada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Kiba hanya mengendikan bahunya. Karena ia juga bingung kenapa Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Lee, ayo pergi!" Ujar Kiba mendahulukan berjalan.

"Ya sebenta!" Sahut Lee yang malah berlari kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menjauhi danau ini.

"Naruto?" Lee menepuk pundak Naruto sekali lagi, dan kali ini Naruto menoleh kearahnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Kau bisa makan ramen sepuasnya" Ajak Lee untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan, lalu menjawab "Itu, hanya membuang waktuku"

"Hah?"

Pufh!

Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan Lee.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Baru kali ini dia menolak jika di ajak makan bersama. Biasanya kan dia yang paling semangat? Tapi, yasudahlah, mungkin Naruto sedang banyak masalah." Gumam Lee yang kemudian berlari mengejar Kiba yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hei Kiba! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura di sela-sela pepohonan yang sedang ia lompati.

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum" Jawabnya.

"Shinobi dari desa mana dia, cakra yang aneh. Penyusupan kali ini terkesan sangat rapih, namun tetap saja Shikamaru mengetahuinya" Ujar Sasuke sambil terus melompat diantara ranting-ranting pohon. Mencari seseorang yang baru saja menyusup memasuki desa.

"Dimana Naruto?!" Tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ada diantara mereka. Bukannya tadi dia di belakang, tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang.

"Cih, tidak perlu- AWASSS!" Teriak Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga keduanya terjatuh.

DAP! DAP! DAP!

Tiga tujuh buah kunai baru saja melewati mereka dan kini tengah tertancap pada batang pohon. Untung lah Sasuke cepat mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga kunai itu tak mengenainya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bergerak menuju kunai-kunai yang sekarang menancap di pohon. Ada sedikit racun pada kunai itu, dan itu racun perusak saraf otot untuk sementara. Siapa yang melakukan ini?

Lalu Sasuke mulai menganalisis, mencoba menghitung jarak kecapatan dan arah laju kunai yang baru saja menyerangnya. Timur laut arah jam 2 dengan kecepatan 85km/s, berarti dari arah semak.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

TING! TING!

Entah sejak kapan Naruto ada dihadapan Sasuke dan menghalau beberapa kunai yang kembali tetuju kearahnya. Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari kunai-kunai itu, dan ia hanya bisa membulatkan mata melihat sosok Naruto di hadapannya. Dia sangat cepat.

"Cakra ninja ini, tipe yang sama dengan cakraku" Ujar Naruto sambil mengalirkan cakranya pada kunai yang baru saja dia tangkis. "Dan ini bukan racun saraf, tetapi racun pembeku jaringan lunak pada tulang, jika sudah terkena kau bisa mati dengan mudah. Kau ceroboh, Uchiha" Timpal Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

"N-naruto,"

"Ini bukan saatnya diam Haruno, kita harus bergegas" Ujar Naruto yang kembali meloncat di antara dahan-dahan pohon itu, dan kembali membuat kedua orang disana kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat!" Seru Sasuke kemudian berlari menyusul Naruto.

Ini terlalu aneh bagi Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka memang tau Naruto sudah menjadi sangat kuat sekarang, dia telah berhasil menunjukan pada dunia tentang keberadaannya dengan cara mengalahkan Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Madara. Tapi karena Naruto menjadi sesensitiv ini, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan tiba-tiba juga muncul tanpa ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali. Juga caranya menganalisis dengan mengalirkan cakranya, dan langsung dengan tepat menebak racun yang terdapat pada kunai tersebut. Ini sangat tidak mirip dengan Naruto.

Tidak terasa mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari desa, dan berada di sebuah hutan. Hutan tempat mereka dulu melakukan ujian chunin keduanya.

Suasana senyap, tidak ada yang bergerak dan sibuk menganalisis keadaan, mungkin ada jebakan yang sembunyikan disini. Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto diam, dia terlihat sangat tenang dan mengontrol semuanya dengan cukup baik.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

BUFH!

Seorang bunshin muncul dari rapalan jurus andalan Naruto.

"Sakura?" Bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang juga terlihat heran dengan bunshin Naruto.

"Kau juga Sasuke," Sahut Sakura yang rupannya sudah tau apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan padanya.

"Bunshinnya bercakra hitam, dengan bola mata berwarna serupa" Lanjut Sakura meneliti.

"Hn, ini aneh. Bukannya kemarin lusa dia masih baik-baik saja? Ini sangat aneh" Ujar Sasuke berargumen.

Sakura kembali meneliti bunshin Naruto, meneliti apa yang aneh pada bunshin itu. "Aliran cakra yang memusat pada dada, bukankah seharusnya pada kepala dan telapak tangan? Tapi aliran cakra pada titik pusat itu terputus, dan hanya memusat pada bagian dadanya saja"

"Sharinggan!"

Sasuke mulai mengaktivkan mata sharinggannya, meneliti keadaan di sekitarnya dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba dua orang ninja bermasket datang menyerang, namun gagal karna bunshin Naruto terlebih dahulu menghalangi mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto maju. Sang bunshin menarik tangannya kemudian di lemparkan kearah dua ninja itu dengan cepat, sambil merapal jurus Naruto kembali memulai aksinya.

"Kaze no yaiba!"

DRASH!

Kucuran darah dengan cepat melumuri tangan Naruto. Serangan belati anginnya tadi dengan cepat menghilangkan nyawa dua ninja tak di kenal itu. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa diam, tanpa bisa bergerak se-centipun. Naruto yang biasanya tidak langsung membunuh lawannya, kini tanpa basa-basi membunuh lawannya dalam sekali gerakan.

Masih dalam keadaan mematung, Sasuke melihat Naruto mendekat kearah dua jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Merobek masker yang mereka kenakan, dan sedikit menggeledah tubuh mereka.

"Sedang apa kau Naruto?" Tanya Sakura dengan lantang, melihat Naruto yang tengah merobek salah satu perut dari ninja asing itu.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih berusaha menditeksi apa yang mempengaruhi orang ini. Karena ninja tak berlambang ini terkena jurus brain controle dari seseorang, dan yang dia tau orang yang dapat menggunakan jurus ini.

"Orochimaru,"

"Apa maksudmu!" Seru Sasuke lantang ketika mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama Orochimaru.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab, ia malah berbalik mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura dan melesat kembali kearah desa.

Sasuke tidak terlalu memperdulikan Naruto yang tidak menjawabnya tadi, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah nama Orochimaru yang baru saja Naruto lontarkan. Mungkinkah Orochimaru yang menyusup ke dalam desanya? Tapi untuk apa?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat lamunan Sasuke buyar.

"Yang menyusup ke desa kita adalah Orochimaru," Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Dari ma-"

"Tak perlu berpikir lama, aku hanya menangkap apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Dan cakra dari dua ninja itu sangat aku kenal. Dua ninja itu telah di aliri cakra oleh Orochmaru yang sebelumnya menggunakan jutsu pengendali otak pada mereka" Jelas Sasuke sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke memang pintar, tanpa Naruto harus menjawabpun dia sudah tau apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah Sasuke, lebih baik kita melapor pada Tsunade-shisou" Saran Sakura yang diikuti anggukan dari Sasuke.

(^_^)_(^_^)

"Jadi Orochimaru lagi?!" Tanya Tsunade terkejut ketika mendengar laporan yang di berikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Orochimaru menggunakan jurus pengendali otak pada ninja-ninja itu, mereka menyelinap dari gerbang barat" Sasuke kembali menjelaskan.

"Lalu, dimana rekan satu team kalian?" Tanya Tsunade yang dari tadi memperhatikan kekosongan di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Sakura, dimana biasanya Naruto berdiri di sana.

"Naruto langsung pergi setelah ia membunuh dua ninja itu, dan sekarang kami tidak tau dimana dia" Jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Membunuh? Tidak biasanya," Pikir Tsunade, sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

"Dalam dua misi terakhir ini Naruto terlihat sangat aneh Tsunade-shisou, dia terlihat sangat dingin. Belum lagi tindakan yang ia lakukan dengan tiba-tiba. Kemampuan bertarungnya meningkat drastis dengan mengandalkan serangan mendadak. Dan juga terlihat cakra aneh berwarna hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto, jutsu yang ia gunakan terkesan menggunakan cakra berat. Dibuktikan pada bunshin Naruto yang inti cakranya berpusat pada dada, tidak ada aliran cakra yang memusat pada kepala dan telapak tangannya. Saya sudah menganalisis, dan ini hasilnya," Jelas Sakura mengeluarkan gulungan jurus dari saku ninjanya kemudian memberikannya pada Tsunade.

"Ini aneh," Gumam Tsunade ketika mengamati data statistika yang baru saja Sakura berikan. Cakra besar keluar dari kinerja otaknya, membuat damage pada jutsu meningkat hebat. Namun Tsunade mendapat kejanggalan dari data yang di berikan Sakura ini, Naruto tidak memiliki elemen api, tapi dalam cakra hitamnya terditeksi elemen api. Ini tunjukan pada bagan elemen angin yang bergeser mendekati elemen api, jelas-jelas elemen ini bertentangan.

"Dan ada satu informasi lagi Tsunade-shisou" Ujar Sasuke yang kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya kami tidak mengalami mengalami kontak langsung saat kami mengintai markas Orochimaru di perbatasan Otogakure. Tapi Naruto yang melenyapkan markas Orochimaru dan membunuh semua penjaga yang ada di sana" Jawab Sasuke, mengeluarkan rahasia yang disimpannya beberapa hari ini.

"Benar Tsunade-shisou, tak ada satupun yang hidup. Naruto melenyapkan semuanya" Sabung Sakura melengkapi kalimat Sasuke tadi.

"Cepat cari Naruto dan bawa dia kehadapanku!" Perintah Tsunade pada dua anbu yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Baik Hokage-sama!"

PUFH!

"Apa kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto," Tsunade bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura, namun keduanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Dan Tsunade harus menanyakan ini pada Naruto.

Setelah beberapa Tsunade, Sakura, dan Sasuke menunggu, akhirnya para anbu datang bersama Naruto yang terlihat datar.

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan mendekat, berdiri diantara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Sikapmu berubah, kau-"

"Aku sama saja seperti yang dulu, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto" Cekat Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunade.

"Tidak, Uzumaki Naruto tidak seperti ini. Dia orang yang ceria, tidak mudah menyerah, semangat, ceroboh, gegabah dan tidak sedingin ini." Timpal Tsunade yang terlihat semakin khawatir.

"..."

"Kenapa kau melenyapkan mereka?" Tanya Tsunade tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi.

"Karena mereka pantas" Jawab Naruto cepat. "Bukankah itu bagian dari misiku? Walaupun kau mengutus kami untuk sekedar mengintai kondisi disana, namun kalau mereka bergerak kau juga akan menyuruh kami melenyapkannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik" Lanjut Naruto dengan dingin.

Semuanya tercengang, mereka sama sekali tak mengenali Naruto yang sekarang. Karena Naruto tidak pernah berkata dingin apa lagi detail seperti ini.

"Semua sudah jelas bukan? Aku pergi!"

"Tunggu!" Cegah Tsunade saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya, ia terus melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Uzumaki Naruto aku perintahkan kau untuk berhenti!" Cegat Tsudane dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi, dan itu berhasil membuat langkah Naruto berhenti dan membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Dengan santai Naruto kembali mendekat.

"Masalah apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini?" Tanya Tsunade yang kelihatannya mulai kesal dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum sinis dibibirnya, "Apa itu hal penting untukmu?" Ujar Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Aku minta kau bersikap sopan!" Tegas Tsunade yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jawabannya adalah tidak ada, kau dengar? Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto datar.

Urat kesal sepertinya sudah menjalar di kening Tsunade, tatapan datar Naruto, cara bicaranya yang sinis, dan sikapnya yang seakan tidak peduli sangat membuatnya kesal.

"Kau-" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah ingin keluar saat ini. "Sekarang jelaskan cakra hitam yang ada tubuhmu?!" Tanya Tsunade kembali duduk untuk sedikit menenangkan diri.

Dengan bosan Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Itu cakraku yang sebenarnya, bukankah selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan cakra dari Kyubi? Dan inilah cakraku, inilah cakraku yang sebenarnya"

"Jangan bodoh dobe, cakra clan Uzumaki maupun Namikaze tidak ada yang berwarna hitam" Ujar Sasuke mengomentari.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu Uchiha, dan sebaiknya kau diam" Balas Naruto dengan ketus sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto, ada apa denganmu?" Kini Sakura yang angkat bicara setelah sebelumnya ia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak tulikan Haruno? Bukannya aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" Sahut Naruto enteng.

Ini tidak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik lagi, sebagai Hokage Tsunade harus meluruskan ini, sebelum Naruto berubah semakin jauh.

"Narut-"

"Perbincangan ini mulai tidak berguna," Cekat Naruto pada uacapan Tsunade untuk kesekian kalinya. "Dan aku mulai bosan dengan ini. Meracaulah sesuka kalian" Timpalnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kembali kehadapanku!" Perintah Tsunade, namun Naruto tak menghiraukannya dan terus melenggang pergi.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sudahlah Tsunade-shisou. Mungkin Naruto sedang banyak masalah" Ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan Tsunade.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Tsunade kembali memijat keningnya, kemudian sedikit menyesap sake yang ada di atas mejanya. "Mungkin benar. Biarkan Naruto seperti itu untuk beberapa waktu, tapi bila satu minggu dia tidak berubah, aku akan mengirimnya untuk menjalani perawatan psikologis" Ucap Tsunade yang masih setengah kesal. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang, mereka juga tidak mengeti tentang perubahan sifat Naruto.

Dilain sisi, seorang berjubah hitam yang bersembunyi diatas pohon ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Senyum licik merekah diwajahnya yang ditutupi topeng rubah, ia kelihatan senang melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi barusan.

"Khu, khu, khu, sudah dimulai rupannya. Tapi ini masih awal, tenang saja, pasti Naruto akan memperlihatkan yang lebih dari ini. Kalian hanya menunggu tanggal mainnya, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi"

**TOBECONTINUE**

**Rizi update kilat nih! Tolong riviewnya dong untuk author pemula ini :) Makasih  
**


	3. Chapter 3 gomenne-sai!

Gomenne-sai! Untuk yang meminta lanjut, silahkan baca cerita berjudul The darknes punya San Yumaru. Karena Rizi ngaku Rizi cuma copast punya author San Yumaru.,

Jadi untuk kalian yang sangat penasaran dan minta lanjut, baca aja The darknes, cerita itu sama dan udah tamat. Disini Rizi cuma copast dan ngaku kalau ini punya Rizi! Jadi Gomenne-sai! Maaf San Yumaru, Rizi udah claim fict kamu :(


End file.
